Showzinho particular
by Yuki-Yasha Higurashi
Summary: mudei o nome dela pq o outro era estranho xD É uma comédia de lascar xD Songfic, Inu-Yasha e....


È

**ctÈ... eu sei que eu tou demorando demais pra atualizar " Amor ou Simplesmente, Luxúria?" mas tenham paciência, sim?;;**

**Foi por isso que eu lhes trouxe essa fic D assim vcs nom ficam tãaaaaaaaao irritadas cmg #corre para o fim do mundo#**

**Pode ser inusitado para mim, mas sim, é uma fic inuxkik... mas TODO MUNDO VAI AMAR, TENHO CERTEZA! ENTÃO, KIYKOU HATERS, E KIKYOU LOVERS...Só vou comentar no final, kay?DDDD**

**#já tá rindo antes mesmo de começar a escrever# huhuhuuhh**

**Te Amo Tanto**

Em frente ao Bushin Gakuin, dois amigos se encontraram, ambos sonolentos.

Inu-Yasha, de longas madeixas negras como a noite, se espreguiçou, dobrando os braços acima da cabeça.

- Nem dá pra acreditar que as aulas já começaram... Uaaah... – comentou Miroku, entre um bocejo e outro, apoiando a mão no ombro do amigo.

- Que moleza heim? – olha só quem reclama.

- Haha. Você nem fica atrás, nem vem. – retrucou o de cabelos curtos – presos por um mini-rabo-de-cavalo.

Quando ia comentar alguma coisa besta, uma voz _melosa_ chamou o seu nome.

- I-NU-YA-SHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! – Ambos viraram e viram a garota mais metida, patricinha – popular, lógico – e do cabelo mais oleoso do colégio correndo em sua direção, com um braço levantado.

Miroku passou direto enquanto kikyou começou a falar com Inu-Yasha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Na sala 0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No intervalo de uma aula e outra, Miroku estava encostado na janela, que fica ao lado de sua banca, de braços cruzados – olhando alguma coisa bastante interessante numa das lâmpadas da sala -, enquanto Inu-Yasha pôs suas pernas em cima da própria mesa – que, por um acaso, fica ao lado da de Miroku – e o olhou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Quê?

- Vou ficar com a kikyou. – disse ele com mais malícia ainda.

- EEEEH!! ELA FINALMENTE VENCEU?! – gritou ele pouco antes do professor entrar e mandar todos sentarem e silenciarem. – Você vai mesmo ficar com aquela patricinha-do-cabelo-mais-oleoso-do-colégio?? – ele se inclinou pro amigo, que já havia tirado os pés de cima da carteira, falando num tom mais baixo.

- Mas é claro. Eu até que gosto dela... – falou com falsa empolgação, essa não notada por Miroku.

- Iiihhh... Isso não vai prestar, olha o que eu tou te dizendo... – pensou alto Miroku, voltando a encostar sua cabeça no vidro – desta vez olhando para o professor – não percebendo o sorriso malévolo de Inu-Yasha, que também se virou para o professor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ao final da última aula, quando saiu da sala, Inu-Yasha viu kikyou encostada na parede do corredor, retocando a maquiagem – provavelmente à sua espera. Resolveu ir até ela.

E olha que ele chegou chegando XD. Pôs uma mão na parede, um pouco acima da cabeça dela e encostou seus corpos – se é que você me entende huuhhu.

Com os narizes praticamente tocando um no outro, Inu-Yasha falou:

- Olá. – com uma voz melosamente melosa.

- Inu-Yashaa!! – falou alegre, como se fosse normal fazer _aquilo_ no meio dos corredores.

- kikyou, eu quero ficar com você (acho que você entenderam bem esse ficar que ele disse... hohoh) – disse num fôlego só, olhando-a profundamente. Isso deixou sua interlocutora totalmente emocionada.

- Inu-Yashaa?! Você finalmente se decidiu?! – ela deu um pulinho e o pássou um dos braços pela nuca dele (detalhe que eles ainda estão no corredor, parecendo um corpo só de tão juntos).

- Sim, kikyou. Eu sempre gostei de você, mas só agora que a ficha foi cair! – ele falou sensualmente se aproximando mais (se possível) para beijá-la.

- Inu-Yasha, ah, Inu-Yasha!! – ela falou emocionada e eufórica, abraçando-o e dando pulinhos fresquinhos (quebrando totalmente o clima que ele tinha feito pro beijo D)

Ele logo tratou de parar com toda aquela euforia e a pressionou novamente, só que desta vez ele segurou os punhos dela – ela ainda estava com o material de maquiagem na mão, esse foi o detalhezinho do "CRASH" no chão.

Juntou mais ainda (nossa) seus corpos e sentiu a pressão dos grandes seios da púbere e os olhou descaradamente, dando um sorriso safado, olhando-a em seguida. Ela mordeu o beiço maliciosamente e entendeu tudo.

Ele a beijou sem cerimônias.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chuva. Como podia existir uma tarde tão escura? (eram umas... 16horas?)

Estavam se amassando encostados em um poste em meio à chuva naquela tarde fria (tinha tudo menos frio entre eles, sabe?XD)

Beijos quentes, chupões no pescoço e mãos bobas. Rolava de tudo um pouquinho (ou quase tudo). kikyou conseguiu parar e olhar para ele com fogo.

- Vamos para minha casa. – era pra ser uma pergunta, mas mais pareceu uma intimação.

- P-podemos...? Quer dizer... seus pais e tal... – ele gaguejou de propósito.

- Shh... – ela pousou o dedo indicador nos lábios dele – eles quase nunca estão em casa e, felizmente, hoje é um desses dias. – falou ela maliciosamente.

- Se você diz...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dito e feito. Ninguém em casa, tudo escuro e silencioso, exatamente como ele gostava.

Foram aos abraços e beijos para o quarto dela, que foi logo empurrada para a cama, já com a camisa retirada, toda despenteada e o detalhe: toda, mas todinha mesmo, molhada.

Foi uma noite de gritos, mordidas, gemidos, beijos e voracidade. Nada de delicadeza, somente desejo puro. Ele nem ligava pro detalhe de saber se aquela era ou não (duvido) a primeira vez dela, só queria o que fazia.

Ao fim, ele adormeceu virado de costas para ela. Sem querer se separar dele, ela o abraçou por trás, encostando tudo o que tinha direito de se encostar nas costas de quem se dorme junto, e adormeceu assim.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inu-Yasha acordou exasperado com o barulhinho do alarme de seu celular – o coitado havia sido esquecido dentro do bolso de sua calça, jogada ao lado da cama (cara, o despertador do meu celular só não me mata do coração por que eu ainda não tenho problemas cardíacos, doido ..).

Apressadamente, Inu-Yasha agarrou o celular e desligou-o. Havia se esquecido que ainda tinha aula!

"Pelo menos hoje é sábado, amanhã é dia livre!!" – pensou malevolamente olhando para os braços de kikyou, ainda agarrada à ele – "Vai ter, querida, vai ter."

Ele lutou para tirar aquele polvo dele – parecia que tinha mais de dois braços de tão forte que o tinha agarrado – e se vestiu. Já pronto, viu que kikyou acabara de acordar.

- hãnn...? Inu-chan (olha a intimidade), por que já está vestido? – perguntou se sentando e esfregando um dos olhos com as costas da mão.

Cabelo todo arrepiado, quebrado pela umidade – ele ainda estava meio molhado pela chuvarada de ontem -, olheiras, e... aquilo ali é um restinho de baba no cantinho da boca??

- Queridaaa, alôoo, tem aula hoje. – lembrou-a com "afeto".

- AI, DEUS, É MESMO! VOU ME ATRASAAAARR! Ainda tenho que fazer a chapinha, passar aquele cremes pra deixar meu cabelo mais oleoso, raspar as axilas e aquele... – ela voou para o banheiro, mas encontrou um impedimento.

O braço de Inu-Yasha.

- Você sabe que às vezes eu toco e canto em uns bares por aí, não sabe?

- S-sei sim, por quê? – detalhe que ela estava enrolada no lençol, tá?

- Sabe... amanhã à noite eu pretendo tocar uma música lá no bar Sengoku Jidai (bar famoso esse, heim?XD)... Em sua homenagem. – os olhos dela brilharam e um grande sorriso (amarelo dos dentes sem o branqueamento diário) se abriu. – E eu queria que você fosse ver... – disse desviando os olhos e coçando a nuca, largando a cintura da moça.

- CLARO QUE SIIIIIIIIIIIIM!! (agora imagine esse grito em potência máxima, com ênfase no "IIII" ai...) – gritou quase que de imediato, pulando em cima dele, que quase caiu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Na sala de aula 0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Tu transou com a mina?! – falou Miroku com uma voz alterada, mas o alto ruído da sala abafou tudo – Que fogueim? (fogo + heim? XDDDDDD #se mata#) – falou, se se encostando à janela, ainda olhando o amigo.

- Amanhã, no Sengoku Jidai, às 20h30min, beleza? – marcou o outro, ignorando a reação do amigo e se também se encostou à janela (detalhe: eles estavam conversando um de frente por outro, já que Inu-Yasha não estava sentado em seu lugar usual.).

- Vai dar outro "show"? – ele fez o sinal das aspas com os dedos, se desencostando e olhando-o.

- Ô. E QUE show. – falou relaxado, apoiando a cabeça na mão, que por sua vez estava com o cotovelo apoiado à banca.

Não ficou assim por muito tempo, pois kikyou havia chegado de surpresa e já sentara em seu colo (essa mulher só pode ser mágica pra conseguir fazer uma proeza dessas), passando o dedo indicador pelo peitoral dele (detalhe que ambos estavam com as roupas de ontem né? XD e ele nem banhou tomou, ECA XDDDDDD #morree#).

O movimento exagerado dos seios dela durante todo o "processo de sentação" chamou a atenção de todos do sexo masculino presentes, inclusive, óbvio, a de Inu-Yasha, mas ela se apressou em encostá-los no "amante" e sussurrou à seu ouvido.

- A noite de ontem foi ma-ra-vi-lho-sa – murmurou alto o bastante para que, pelo menos, Miroku ouvisse e foi-se – sem antes dar-lhe um selinho.

- Arrasando corações, heim, amigo? – Miroku bateu amigavelmente no ombro do outro.

- E o melhor ainda nem chegou...

E o professor entrou na sala.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 No bar 0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Aiiiiii, Inu-chaaaaaaaaannn, por que você não conta logo a música que você vai tocaaaaarr!? Eu tô tãaao ansiosaaa!! – falou ela num tom mais meloso da face da Terra, agarrando-se ao pescoço dele.

- O nome da música é... – começou ele maliciosamente – "Te amo tanto" – terminou falando somente para ela, depois que se livrou dos tentáculos.

Os olhos de kikyou pareciam dois brilhantes – falsos – de tão emocionados.

- AIIIIIIIII, INUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! – ela ficou "vermelhinha" e deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

- Bem, chegou minha vez. – ele se levantou e subiu um pouco mais de meia dúzia de degraus para chegar ao palco (e ele escolheu, estrategicamente, uma mesa bem em frente a ele para kikyou sentar-se).

Inu-Yasha se sentou num banco alto e apoiou a perna direita num banquinho menor e recebeu seu violão preto.

"Vai tocar tambéem?" – pensou kikyou, emocionada.

Ele deu uma última checada no some no instrumento antes de começar a cantar com um sorriso malicioso, olhando para kikyou.

_Menina... eu te amo._

_Amo... você..._

_Daria tudo... Daria o mundo..._

_Só... por você..._

Ele deu uma pausa estratégica e molhou os lábios, olhando a cara de emoção da garota. Tragou uma grande quantidade de ar e começou a tocar mais animadamente.

_Agora sai do meu pé,_

_Vai se foder._

_Te amo o caralho, só queria te comer,_

_Agora sai do meu pé,_

_Vai se foder, te amo o caralho_

_Só queria te comer._

_Comeeeeer... você!_

_Comeeeeer... você!_

_Comeeeeer... você!_

_Comeeeeer... você!_

_Menina... me perdoe..._

_Eu não queria... dizer aquilo..._

_Estava louco... foi um distúrbio..._

_Amo... você..._

_Quem tem dinheiro come, _

_Quem não tem bate punheta,_

_Menina de dez anos já tem pêlo na buceta_

_Quem tem dinheiro come,_

_Quem não tem bate punheta,_

_Menina de dez anos já tem pêlo na buceta._

_Comeeeeer... você!_

_Comeeeeer... você!_

_Comeeeeer... você!_

_Comeeeeer... você!_

_Menina... te amo tanto..._

_Eu amo... você..._

_Daria tudo... daria o mundo..._

_Só por... você._

_Agora sai do pé, vai se foder,_

_Te amo o caralho, só queria te comer_

_Agora sai do pé, vai se foder,_

_Te amo o caralho, só queria te comer_

_Comeeeeer... você!_

_Comeeeeer... você!_

Enquanto tocava e cantava, viu o rosto dela ficando cada vez mais vermelho, de raiva e vergonha, e em seguida a viu levantar bruscamente – fazendo seus peitos extremamente grandes (e artificiais) balançarem.

- Comer... Você – então a viu andar, pisando pesado, pelas mesas e ir embora.

- comer voc—Iiih, sai de baixo que ela tá passando! – interrompeu a música num tom de brincadeira. E todos do bar riram – Miroku tendo um troço e quase passando mal, é claro, desde o comecinho da música (ele que a havia escrito xDD)

Ela se virou para Inu-Yasha.

- INU-YASHA, NUNCA MAIS QUERO OLHAR NA SUA CARA, ME ENTENDEU!! – gritou à porta.

"Ai que meda" – Ele botou dois dedos nos lábios e depois os levantou.

- Beijinho! – falou sarcasticamente antes de ela ir embora.

_ BEM, É O FIM _

**AsdkusadhiduhadsiudahsidasuhadiuhadsiuHIUDHASIUADSHDASIUHAIADUSHADSIUADSHIASDUHADSIADSUHADSIUADSHIADSUHASDIADSUHASDIUHADSIADSUHADSIUHADSIAUDSHADSIUHADSIADSUHADSIUHADSIUASDHADISUHASDIUHADSIUSADHADSIUHADS**

**GEEEEENTEEE, OBVIAMENTE QUE EU NÃO IRIA FAZER UMA FIC DE INU-YASHA E KIKYOU COM AMBOS FELIZES E CORES-DE-ROSA NÉE?!**

**CLARO QUE AQUELA COISA TINHA QUE SOFRER #odeia ela do fundo da alma#**

**DEMAIS, NÉEE?? XD**

**Fiz essa fic ano passado e tinha perdido ela xD**

**Tava louquinha pra postar aqui e só hoje foi que eu fui achar xDDD**

**Deixem seus comentários, por favor XDD #tendo um troço#**

**Kikyou lovers, não me odeiem, pq eu nunca mais vou fazer isso, prometo xD**

**#morreu de perdrada#**

**Ah sim. Lá em cima, eu não fiz a hentai pq nem eu tive estômago pra pensar num coisa daquelas com kikyou, okay?? Desculpa ai hantai lovers... x**

**Vcs comentem tb xD**


End file.
